You Mean The World To Me
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: They are both a part of my life...A part of who I am...But I knew that one day I wil have to choose with whom I would spend my lifetime with...I just wish I knew who...
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I've had this idea for quite a while, but it is only now that I got the inspiration to put it up. This is kinda based on Toni Braxton's song You Mean The World To Me, one of my favorite love songs of all time. And I also got some inspriration after reading about New Moon from the Twilight Saga, as crappy as that might sound... :P But anyway, I hope you'll like this. This is only the prologue, but the first chap will come soon...or whenever the Lightning Of Inspriation comes and hits me right on the head...This fic features two men from Tekken who are closest to my haert, and that makes this fic special to me. :) Hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or its characters. They are the property of Namco.

**You Mean The World To Me: Prologue**

They were both a part of my life...a part of me. I treasured them both. But I knew that one day, I would have to choose whom I will spend my lifetime with...If I choose, one haert will surely break...And if I don't choose... I'll just be hurting the both of them...

I was happily in love. With a man whom I loved with all my haert and soul, and who loved me back just as much. At times he was cold and often described as a loner, but as our strange love stroy goes, and after certain incidents, I saw a different side of him; a part of him that probably no one in this world ever thought existed in his being. The kind, gentle and loving side of him. Ever snce then, we were insperable...

And then...one fateful day changed everything...The day I met another...He was a rather mysterious man who always wore a brownish gold jaguar mask. The expression on his mask wss feirce and brought fear into the hearts of most people who encountered him. But he was a man with a genuine haert of gold...That was one of the reasons why I fell for him..

I wasn't trying to cheat on anyone...They were clearly aware of each other and my relationship with them...and they were okay with it. But despite that fact, I would have to choose which one of them will be mine always and forever...I just wished I knew who...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic is an AU to Tekken 6 and my earlier fic, Crazy For You, so don't be surprised that Kazama's acting OOC…But still, I hope ya'll like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken, Jin Kazama or King. They are a property of Namco. I only own this fic.

**You Mean The World To Me**

**Chapter 1**

My cell phone beeped repeatedly with the phrase: "Kimmie, phone! Kimmie, phone!" It was a recording of my baby brother acting as my message alert tone and my personal alarm clock. Groggy since it was quite early in the morning like, 7:45 am, I slowly reached under my pillow and got my phone. I absent-mindedly checked my Inbox for what I thought would be another forwarded text message that was kinda corny…

_Good morning, my angel... _with a smiley face.

My heart bounced and my grogginess and my kinda bitter mood suddenly went away all at once. When I read that message, I knew exactly who sent it. With a big, bright grin, I quickly replied back.

_Good morning, my bright star_… Followed by a smiley face.

Two seconds later, a reply.

_How was your day? _Another cute smiley.

_It's fine_. I replied with a cat smile. _I was kinda surprised. I didn't expect to get a message from you today_.

Being the head of the Mishima Zaibatzu took up most of his time, so we rarely text each other. And that's why I was surprised when I received a text message from him. Not that I've got a problem with that, of course.

_Oh, I'm sorry. _He replied. I could tell from his words that he was feeling embarrassed_. I didn't mean to_ _surprise you._

_No need to apologize. _I replied_. I'm actually happy you did_. And it was true. Something as simple As a text message from him made me the happiest girl in the world.

_Oh_. He replied with a smiley.

I, myself, smiled. He was known to be a loner, and a cold and cruel man. And in our early days of knowing each other, we always pissed each other off. But certain incidents came and gone, and we started caring for each other very much. And it all started after I dreamt of him one night. We're happily in love, and we've been together of r six months. And through it all, I saw that there's more to him than just a divine, flawless face. He's kind, sweet, loving and gentle. There is really more to a human than what meets the eye.

_Where are you?_ I typed on my little keypad as soon as he replied. Come his reply.

_Look out your window_. A smiley.

Suddenly driven by excitement when I read his message, I quickly got out of my bed and rushed to my window... And there he was. Standing below my window with his cell phone at hand. Hee was looking up at me and smiling. And what a wonderful smile. I rarely saw him smile before we got together...And now seeing tha smile always gives me a warm, giddy feeling inside. _Kilig._

I smiled back at him and rushed downstairs to my front door, and gave him a power hug. At that moment, no words could express how happy I was to see him. He seemed to know it.

"Glad to see you too, Kimmie-chan." he said with a chuckle. He and my grandmother and close friends call nne "Kimmie-chan". I always love it when he says my name. The way he says it always sounds cute.

Oh, and in case you want to know, I'm called Kimmie-chan because my nameis Kimberly Kyla Foster. But everyone calls me Kikay. Filipina-American, born and raised in the Philippines. I'm here in Japan because my grandmother, Magie got me a scholarship to Mishima University. I graduated with a Degree fir Marine Biology and I am now working. As what? You'll find out soon hehe.

But enough of the introduction...This is a story about me and the two most precious men in my life. I love them both more than anyone in Heaven and Earth could knoiw...Like I said before, I wasn't trying to cheat on anyone. They were prefectly aware of each other and my reltionship with them, and they were okay with it. But still, there were times when when I felt guilty for falling in lovewith another men when I was already in a relationship...There are also those times when I envied my two best friends, Crimson Glassheart and Lars Alexanderson. They loved each other and never gave themselves to anyone else. They never got to experiance what I had to go through..But as the saying goes; everything happens for a reason...


End file.
